Destroying the Future Ch2
by HPFANGIB
Summary: Multiple stories about a future gone wrong and Harry and others coming back to fix it. Not the typical time travel story.


Disclaimer:

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

These are stories all related to the same premise but taking place at different times, starting with the same Prelude from the future. Prelude will be written at some point and set as CH1

Destroying the future

CH2

"We are always with you." Harry looked up at the ghostly images of his parents and their best friends. Harry knew what he had to do and was as ready as he ever would be. Someone would finish for him, Hermione would be safe with Ron, and she loved him. Harry just hoped Ron loved her.

There was nothing left for it. He looked down at the stone in his hand ready to send his parents back when everything went black.

"Harry!" His mother shrieked but he never heard her as a cloaked figure revealed himself standing a step behind where her son had been standing just moments before being stunned.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not going to kill myself." The figure said lowering his hood to the gasp of his parents.

Lilly his mother realized what he had happened before the others, proving how much like Hermione she really was. "You can't change things Harry, everything will be destroyed."

The older Harry that had knelt down beside his prone younger self looked up with a grin. "Don't worry mom, everything that will be destroyed needs to be, the future is not what anyone had hoped for. All the wars both wizard and Muggle have mostly destroyed everything anyway, including my family and friends."

"You can't be sure it will be any better if you change things now." His mother pleaded.

The time traveling Harry was now waving his wand over his younger self's scar. Even stunned this seemed to cause the young pain but he did not wake up. Finally, a ball of black mist lifted from the scar and condensed into a ball of blackness. The older Harry seemed happy with this as he pulled a small golden ball from his pocket and drawing the ball of evil into it before setting the golden ball aside.

"What was that son?" Lily asked, worriedly, that had come out of her son, she was glad it was gone, but she wanted to know what it was.

"A Horcrux, mom, the one Voldemort accidently made when he tried to kill me, the first time."

It was James, his father, which first recognized the ball for what it was. "Was that a snitch?"

Harry nodded as he waved his wand over the younger's eyes, but "Yes." was his only answer but the four ghostly adults could see a smirk.

"He is pranking someone." Sirius cheered, while he looked ready, to high five the other members of the Marauders but a look from Lilly stopped him making him pout like the child he was on the inside.

Noticing Harry seemed to be systematically using his wand on parts of younger Harry's body Lilly had to ask. "What are you doing?"

Harry stopped for a second and looked at his mom. "I'm repairing anything I can that will cause him problems in the future." It was then that the adults saw how slightly hunched Harry was and seemed to be favoring is left leg a bit.

"I hate having to do this, but this was the only way. This was Hermione's plan, but she could not come back, it would have condemned this world too, the virus would have killed everyone everything. Luckily, I did not catch it; the basilisk or phoenix tears in my blood protected me. She lived long enough to help me improve the ring." Older Harry flashed them a simple gold ring. Harry sighed sadly. "This needs to happen mom, the future was lost long before I came back, I've been back two weeks, setting things up and writing a book for Harry, it has spells and potions, even a cure for lycanthropy." He flashed a smile to Remus. "I've given warnings; Harry needs to use his fame, to make this world better, just living a normal life, out of the lime light, as I did, won't work. This world needs to change, and he has to be the one at the forefront of that, or all is lost. It's only a chance but I have to try."

Lilly gasped as future Harry made a one inch incision just below Harry's ribcage and put his finger in, looking to be pushing something up under his ribs and when he removed his hand the cut healed itself and Harry glowed for a second. "That will protect Harry from everything anyone can throw at him, no magic created yet can penetrate that shield, and his aging will stop at 22 and stay there forever, if that is what he wants. The book has instructions on making another, I hope it will be for Hermione but I can't force that, it must be their decision." Future Harry stood and faced his parents. "Magic has come a long way, that's what a hundred years of war after war will do. Hermione was brilliant mom you would have liked her."

Lily smiled. "I do like her; I've watched the two of you for years now."

"Good I'm glad." Harry said as he pulled out a quill. It looked to be charmed and it was. "I've done all I can, it's time to start history again." Harry said as he touched his wand to the quill. It took off deeper into the forest, almost too fast to see and stopped a distance away. It floated awaiting its master's command. "Goodbye Mom, dad, godfather and Remus, Remus I wish I could have come back just a little sooner." Harry said as he bent down towards the snitch but before anyone could say anything in response Harry touched it with his wand and as it stretched its wings and took off following the quill to wait. When the ghostly adults turned back, Harry turned the stone three times and they returned to their plane of existence to watch the outcome of Harry's changes each hoping for the best. Once they were gone, Harry raised his hood and started into the forest disappearing.

Scene Break

Voldemort looked around; over three hundred Dementors close enough for even him to feel, waiting for the souls promised them, twenty giants waiting to smash the castle walls and anything else that come near. Fifty large spiders ready for their meal, and of course, he could not forget his 300 loyal Death Eaters salivating to do his bidding of rape and pillage. The magical world was just the first stop, soon the Muggle world will fall, and all will be his.

"Master!" Bellatrix whined, she was antsy they all were, waiting for 'the boy who wasn't coming'.

"I thought he would come, but I guess I was wrong." Voldemort sighed silently; it would not do to have his followers' think less of him, and the boy had done enough of that already. Voldemort fingered the wand in his hand, slowly. "My faithful prepare to destroy all within the castle." He finally said but all stopped when a voice was heard, a voice they all knew, the boys' voice. Harry had come at last.

"Leaving so soon, but I just got here." Harry pulled back his hood so he was visible again.

"Harry, get out of here, run!" Hagrid yelled while the assembled Death Eaters took their time getting over their shock. The boy had shown, how stupid was he they thought, while Voldemort was worried, the boy was not frightened in the least, something was wrong, the boy never cowered before him 'Lord Voldemort' but he was always afraid.

Harry shook his head. "No Hagrid, Voldemort dies here, tonight. It has to end."

Voldemort was enraged, the boy says 'he' will die, he thought not. The green curse streaked across the distance between him and the insolent child. Voldemort look of triumph turned to shock as Harry just stood there grinning as the curse struck the light in his eyes died as his body fell lifeless. Lord Voldemort was ecstatic, he had won, but the worry returned with vengeance why was the boy grinning like that?

Voldemort was so intent on the boy; he missed the streak of feather as it passed on its way to Hagrid, who was Portkeyed away with the five Death eaters who had been holding him captive.

Scene Break

Hagrid landed with a hard thump but stayed on his feet, unlike the Death Eaters who ended up sprawled beneath him. Hagrid took advantage, picked two of them up, and threw over his shoulders, like the trash they were. The first two made a sickening crunch as they hit the stone castle wall. Finding he Liked that sound he did the same with the other three, before running into the castle to tell of Harry's death, as tears started to fall. Harry was dead he just couldn't believe it, but just as he got through the doors there was a white flash, bright as the sun, deep in the forest, right where Harry would have been. Hagrid turned back and saw a huge, nothing, where the forest used to be, in the dim moon light. Looking slightly down, from the hill the castle stood, into the forest there was a large circle of just dirt, a five hundred meter circle, were no trees, no life, just empty dirt. It was as if someone had vanished all life within that relatively small area of the forest.

Scene Break

Voldemort spun around as the portkey took the games keeper away. He did not care about the D.E.s that had kept him captive, but the loss of the idiot was worrisome, and someone was going to pay. Voldemort was too busy cruceoing anyone near to see the streak of gold racing toward him. Voldemort felt another Horcrux near and turned but it was too late to do anything and the golden snitch slammed into his chest and exploded. No one within five hundred meters saw the bright light that vaporized them and everything else in its way. The rapidly expanding dome of light vaporized everything standing. Nothing stood against it, man, spider, giant or tree, all ceased to exist including the golden snitch, Nagini and Voldemort himself. The last three Horcruxs destroyed in one blinding light.

It was the closest thing to a weapon of mass destruction that the magical world had created. Its destructive power rivaled the nuclear bomb without the fallout. It had no name but it was one of the last weapons used, a weapon of last resort. It was hoped it could end the war like the Americans had in WWII Japan but it was far too late, the world was already finished, dead long before it was used, it was just that no one knew it yet. It took another year for anyone to realize something was wrong worldwide, and it took just one more for there to be no one left to make peace; everyone was dead or dying from disease. No one ever found out whose fault it was, the Magical or the Mundane, some said it was from the gods that had finally given up all hope. Gods that had decided to be done with it, and wipe out all life on the miserable little blue world, but it no longer mattered anyway, survival was all, that mattered, but unfortunately, it was too late, even for that, but maybe this time the weapon would serve its purpose, 90 years before its creation and first use.

Scene Break

Witches and wizards streamed out of the castle, intent on finding out what the bright flash from the forest was, they stopped stunned at what they found. A large circle of nothing, nothing survived that magical flash, just dirt and rock. If they had dug down a foot they would have found the roots of anything that had roots that far, but they would not know that for three days, then everything would rapidly grow back, years of healthy growth in days. While most of the assembled stopped, one bushy haired girl continued unperturbed passed the shocked people desperate to find her friend followed by a small red head girl.

Harry moonlit skin was a stark contrast to the pale dirt all around. They found not a scratch on him, not a lick of clothing either. Using her CPR training for the very first time, Hermione found a strong pulse on the unconscious Harry. Seeing everyone hesitating by the edge of devastation Hermione turned to Ginny. "Go get help!" she ordered. Ginny took off intent to do just that while Hermione checked Harry over. Using the few medical scans, she had learned she was perplexed, they showed nothing, not even Harry. It was as if they went right through him or bounced off him somehow. Running her hand down his arm, she felt something; it was wrapped around his wrist, but could not be seen, she was surprised she could even feel it; it was almost as if she could only feel a thin part of it. She traced the raised area, it felt like a bracelet she decided when it opened, outward. The face opened revealing another, gold one, she could tell now that it was visible and it opened the opposite way the first leaf had revealing an opening. It seemed to be expanded as her beaded purse was. She carefully put her finger in and found something inside, a book; she realized immediately, she knew a book when she felt one, a very large one in this case, the best kind in her opinion. She pulled it out and looked at the cover it said nothing, but there was a post-it note, but all it said was 'for Hermione' in Harry's hand writing, well it looked like Harry's hand writing mostly. Hermione heard shouts and looked up Ginny was leading a large group towards them, she quickly slipped the book back into its hidden place and closed both leaves. It disappeared before her eyes, but she made sure she could still feel it before she moved aside for the others to check on the still unconscious Harry.

Scene Break

"Hermione Ron is looking for you; it's not like he wouldn't know where you were." Ginny said with a giggle before becoming somber as she stopped beside Harry's bed. His was the only that was occupied everyone else had been moved to St Mungo's for treatment.

Hermione closed the large book and sighed. "Yeah he's always looking for me, but he should really know where I will be if I'm not with him."

She said as she slid the book into her bag while Ginny took the seat across from her on Harry's other side. Ginny looked down at the still unconscious Harry sadly. "Is he ever going to wake up?" Ginny's voice cracked with emotion, Hermione looked at her, from the sound of the book, that future Harry had left her, she still she could not believe the things the book described, not just the wars, but her and Harry getting together, it may have been after Ron and Ginny's deaths along with all their children's, but it still happened. If only it had not taken all that for Harry to realize things, she sighed, a fling that is all it was, two people who needed comfort, missing those they truly loved.

Hermione stood ready to find her boyfriend. "He will wake tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Hermione answered but it was not only to comfort the younger girl. In fact, she knew, that is if the book was right, that Harry would wake four days after the battle, it was timed to the second, so just before midnight Harry would wake. Wake from the magic induced coma, healthier then when he went in.

In fact if you knew what to look for, you could already tell, he was at least four inches taller, with broader shoulders, and more defined muscles. Future Harry assured her that Harry would no longer need glasses and would be stronger, faster and immune to all magic, well all today's magic anyway and even physical attacks, which was why he survived Voldemort and his follower's fates. He would also be immortal until he wished to die.

Harry would need to be. He needed to be the force that guided the world, both magical and mundane to a better future, a utopia of sorts, where all beings were equal. It was a lofty goal, but if anyone could it, it would be Harry, but it could take centuries and now he had time.

She just hopped he wanted her help at least for the first hundred years or so, future Harry seemed to want it, that was the reason she could find and then read the book. She had found several sections that she could not read though, but she knew Harry would be able too, or maybe Ginny, so she was not upset by it, it may have been stuff she really did not want to know about anyway.

Hermione patted Ginny's hand as it held Harry's. "I'll leave you two alone."

Hermione had only taken a few steps away when Ginny spoke up, quietly. "You love him don't you?"

"Of course, Ginny." She answered as she continued to leave.

"Not my git of a brother."

Hermione stopped and looked back. Ginny had not looked up she was still looking at Harry and Hermione knew who she was talking about. "Ginny I…"

"I know you do, you always have, more than I do most likely." Ginny whispered, but still would not look at Hermione.

"He's my…"

Ginny then looked up. "Your what, best friend, brother? Do not give me that, Hermione. I know you, I know both of you, I have watched, you know. As soon as he realized you had feelings for Ron, Harry backed off, convincing himself that it was better to think of you as a sister, because he couldn't have you, but I'm telling you, he loves you, more than any sister should be loved by a brother."

"But Cho and…and you?" Hermione stammered.

"Cho, lust Hermione, plain old lust, and I bet it killed him, when Ron made that comment about you being a girl, before the Yule ball, but I was there I saw his look, he hid it quickly but I saw it, you were too busy berating Ron to notice. It hurt him that you were going with Victor; just as much as it hurt him how upset you were, that Ron had not asked you to go first and from what he saw you didn't' care that Harry hadn't, so what was he supposed to think? Harry has no experience with girls believe me on that, he has had no one to talk to about us. Sirius would have been a joke, Professor Lupin, I do not think so, the Dursleys yeah right! My dad? He has not even talked to Harry, how long has he been a part of my family? Supposedly, Harry is like a son to him, too.

"Do not even think of my mom! All she has done was push, him and I together, and you with Ron; it is her big happy Weasley family." Hermione thought of all that and how right Ginny seemed to be before Ginny changed subjects slightly.

"I do not know how you can even look at Ron after what he said about all the cute girls already being taken just before even looking at you, I would have hexed him good. I saw how much Harry wanted to defend you but all you cared about was Ron not seeing you as a girl, you didn't' seem to care about him not thinking you were good enough for him until he had no other choices left." Ginny sighed giving Hermione a chance to talk but unfortunately Ron had found her.

"Gin I told you I wanted Hermione, come on Hermione lets go." he said taking Hermione hand and attempting to lead her away.

"Why Ron?"

"I want to spend time with my girlfriend." He answered as he pulled.

"What? You just want to go snog?" Ron shrugged but did not stop pulling, not that Hermione had moved so he pulled harder almost pulling her off balance.

Ginny came to the rescue and slapped Ron's' hand away and taking Hermione's in her own. "Hermione wants to stay here. Harry could be waking anytime now, and we are going to be here."

"She's my girlfriend and I say she comes with me." Ron said turning to his sister but reaching for Hermiones' hand again. He stopped as Ginny wand point.

"Leave Ron."

"You can't stop me from taking my girlfriend Gin." Ron yelled his temper peaking.

"Taking? Taking Ron? I do not get a choice?" Hermione asked her own anger showing.

In Ron's anger, he said what he really meant, before he could stop it. "No, you're mine."

"Yours? No Ron, I am not yours! I am not even your girlfriend, not anymore; don't ever talk to me again." She never believed Ron would be that kind of man, her father told about those kinds, but she had not really believed him, but thinking back, she really should have.

"Your mine Hermione, I will show you." Ron said with venom and reached to grab her hand forcefully. She would obey him he would make sure of it, but he found himself hexed out of the doors and them, shut in his face.

Hermione found her cheeks wet. She couldn't believe Ron, how could she be so wrong, how come something like that hadn't been written in the book, but she realized it almost immediately, future Hermione would never had told Harry just as she would never have, Harry would kill Ron, and ended up in Azkaban protecting her. Her turned to Ginny thankfully, and Ginny smiled back in answer as she led Hermione back to Harry's bedside putting her hand with Harry's before sitting across from her again and taking Harry's other hand and holding out her other.

"Harry's going to need his girlfriends when he wakes tomorrow." Hermione looked at her surprised and then the hand she was offering. Hermione nodded with a thankful smile and took Ginny's hand. She had never thought about this kind of thing before, she'd slept with Gin many times at the Burrow and had liked the cuddles but it had never went beyond that, but now maybe it would need to. Could she do that? She thought before coming to an answer.

"Yes he is, it will take both of us to keep him on track." She squeezed Ginny's and before letting go and pulling out the book and laying it out so that Ginny could read it. The two of them had a lot to talk about before Harry woke, with the three of them together the future would be secure.


End file.
